Your white lie rewrite
by TheSliver-DevilPanda
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman a piano prodigy and winner of many competitions faced troubling challenges. Such as the death of his Aunt who trained him, leaving him deaf to the music notes. Later on being saved by a special girl who followed no beat, who he promised to continue playing piano only for death to take her as well. 2 years since then the piano calls for him again.
Title: Your White Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso [Your Lie in April] or Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru [My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU]. I have been given permission by NPwall to rewrite Your white lie.

A/N: So this is DeadlyxDevil coming to you with a rewrite of the original story from NPwall. I personally enjoyed the story but still felt it could have had more to it you know? So thanks for the reading it and feedback is appreciated.

Normal Text- Youth is a lie

Talking text- "I-I L-Like You Hi-Hiki!"

Thinking text- "I want something genuine!"

Titles/ Emphasizing- Sobu High School Spring Classical Concert

I'm sort of used to putting the above in stories I write… I mostly just wanted to make it clear that the italics are Hikigaya active internal thoughts, while the rest is him more or less making note of the details he sees but doesn't really actively think about it, it's more or less sub-thoughts. Gods I'm making it soo confusing.

The birds sitting outside on the ledge under the sky combined with the evergreen trees swaying in a refreshing breeze, gave off the allure of peace that has become a rarity around me. The peace often allowed people to rest and relax before resuming their duties. Some took a quick nap while others chatted with their friends and discussed their day.

That was the case for the Service Club, and more so for me having done particularly nothing of important the entire day. Since having arrived to the room, there had been no request coming in from troubled students with problems they needed to solve that ultimately didn't just affect the client but the fragile bubble of three individuals that took the request, which will then lead them to some change, gods not another Teen Drama Story [1]. Otherwise as this day neared its end, he continued to sit in his chair on the other side of the table from his two other club mates, reading his light novel, while absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the table. Said club mates were also enthralled by their choice activity, Yuigahama scrolling through her phone, while Yukinoshita reading another lengthy and classily novel that was properly in its original language. Damn Demon Superwomen…

The mood was nice, and he greatly enjoyed it, but that was destroyed by his sly fox of a kohai, the energetic Student Council President Isshiki Iroha.

"Senpai!" shouted his adorable kohai, "I need your help!"

"Isshiki-san" spoke our residential Ice Cold Princess. "Please try knocking."

Our Ice Princess's stare is still as formidable as ever, Damn, it's giving me frostbite and it's not even directed towards me. I can only imagine what it's like for Isshiki, oh, wait I'm on the receiving end of that stare on a constant basis.

"Gomen Yukinoshita-senpai." Isshiki laughed nervously, she then backed out of the room and closed the door. A few seconds later, she timidly knocked on the door.

Sighing Yukinoshita allowed Isshiki back into the room, "Now what can we do for you Isshiki-san."

"Oh nothing much, I just come here to borrow senpai." Isshiki turned her attention towards me, wait! "borrow"? Am I just a tool to lend out… wait this is Isshiki we're talking about; my clue mates don't consider me as such.

"Hiki-tool-kun cannot just be borrowed without a clarifying reason." Oh thank you Yukinoshita for defending me, abate in a demeaning way without actually repealing the statement that I'm a tool and actually reinforcing it, hold on how is she defending me? Oh, right, work… between the two evil I'd rather be under her tyranny then under Isshiki's demands.

But Knowing my fate was sealed the moment my sly kohai arrived, I stood up. "Let's go Isshiki."

As I reluctantly moved towards the door, I felt the temperature suddenly drop, looking back I see my club mates and their terrifying cold glares, gods what did I do. I mean they should be glad I'm leaving; you know more Yuri-time right? Still could it be they must not want Isshiki to spend time with me? Then they must be extremely worried that I'll do something to her. My eyes make me seem fishy but I'm not a sex fiend, thanks for the trust. Still its justifiable anyone would worry about any individual in close and private proximity of a shifty, deadfish-eye guy like me. Still that hurts, whatever.

"Hikigaya-kun, I still need to know the reason we cannot as the Service Club cannot help, remain sitting."

"Yukinoshita-senpai I-I just need senpai to help me, no need to trouble all of you." Isshiki replied looking straight into Yukinoshita's cold glare. Man that took guts, how determined are you to put me to work Isshiki.

"Then let us help you Iroha-chan, Hiki doesn't have to be the only one to help you."

"Quite right Yuigahama-san, I cannot understand how only Hikigaya-kun can help, all three of us can assist as well, and can solve the request much quicker."

"That's alright, I wouldn't want to bother you all, beside senpai promised me he would take responsibility."

"T-t-take re-responsibility…!" I heard Yuigahama

Well done Isshiki throwing me under the bus while also taking the heat, or is it the cold, off you. I can see your smile, quite the sly fox you are. Hearing this both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama turned towards me.

"Care to explain Hikigaya-kun?" She told me in her colder than usual tone.

"Yeah Hiki."

"It's just poor choice of words on her part, Right, Isshiki?" I looked towards her, who replied with that damn sly grin of hers.

"Ehhh? But you said you would take responsibility Seenpai~." God that damn smirk.

He realized that this was going nowhere, sighing, "Yeah, yeah I said I would help you. Let's go then."

As he left, he turned towards Yuigahama and Yukinoshita, "I'll explain later." And with that he left the clubroom.

As they almost arrived to the student council room he decided to get straight to business.

"Alright, so what do you want me to help you with?"

"Can you stop it with that look of blatant dislike, senpai. You know it's your adorable kohai asking for a favor here."

"Yeah, yeah you're adorable, so tell what do you need?"

"…HAA? What are you saying senpai? Are you making passes at me? Sorry, although it did my heart skip a beat. It's impossible, there's someone I like. Sorry, but it's still not possible." That damn smirk was back.

"Just get on with it." I responded impatiently.

"Mou~ fine."

Walking into the room, he noticed it was empty. Shouldn't there be more people, no wait at least one person working. Wait a moment, if there's no one working, that means that there's no work that needs to be done. And if that's true then there no need for anyone to be here. So question is, why am I here? While lost in his thought he didn't notice Isshiki pull a poster from her desk. He snapped out of it, although not by his decision, Isshiki practically, no never mind, literally shoved the poster in his face.

"This is what I need your help with senpai."

As he took a look at the poster, he was pretty impressed with the design. It had a piano with the keys facing towards the onlooker and a silhouette of the pianist bloated out by the bright lights in the background. With a variety of classical instruments surrounding it, along with the words Sobu High School Spring Classical Concert along with some words about the music program and the performances.

"So this school having a… music concert?"

"Yepp, but we have a huuuage problem senpai."

"So, tell me what is it?"

"Since the music club is doing the performances and the person playing the piano broke his hand soo now we don't have anyone to play the piano." Don't tell me

"Then just cut out the piano part."

Isshiki just stared at me, "Seenpaaii! It's literally the biggest thing on the poster, there's no way we can just 'cut it out' it's the main event of the show." Please don't

"Just tell the crowd that no one can play the piano due to the pianist injuring himself, I'm sure the crowd will understand why." Seriously you could have come up with a similar answer yourself. Also why does the music club only have one piano player. That's obvious bad planning, unless he is golden then never pin your hope on just one.

"But people will be disappointed with the event the Student Council is organizing." She made sure to emphasize that the student council is organizing the event. Since generally people tend to blame the person in charge when things go wrong and since Isshiki is the president of the student council, people will blame her. Such a sly fox, well that's nothing new.

"Alright so have you tried finding another pianist?" he asked. But if there is no one else then…

"That's what I did senpai, but I could only find one person who can play the piano." She looked up at me will those teary eyes and slightly blush on her cheeks, I could only look away knowing who she meant.

"How did you know I can play?"

"Ahh but Senpai don't you tend to tap your fingers whenever you're bored. I just put two and two together ya'know?" I could not believe her line of reasoning, just tapping your fingers doesn't make you a pianist, just like playing the air guitar doesn't make you a guitarist.

"Seriously? That's how you figured out I played the piano? What would you have done if I couldn't, or if you asked someone else that tapped their fingers and they couldn't play the piano either!?" My eyes could not be deader than at this moment.

"But senpai you can, so it's alright. So no need to worry about if I couldn't find another piano player." Looking at me with those mischievous eyes and that sly grin on her face, I looked away again.

Glancing back out of the corner of my eye I saw her pleading expression. "So will you take responsibility senpai?"

I hesitantly looked at the poster, sighing, "But it's been more than 2 years for me."

"Nothing a little practice, can't help fix."

Time hasn't deteriorated my skills, but can I play a concert without her there? He slightly smiled. She would have definitely hit me for no longer playing at concerts or any competitions. Heh I guess I have no choice."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you senpai for taking responsibility."

"Phasing it like that will have people misunderstanding it."

"Sorry senpai, were you making a passing at me, I'm sorry even if you can play the piano. There's still someone I like, so sorry~."

"Yeah Yeah such a shame. Alright bye Isshiki."

"Byeee~ Senpai. Don't forget ok~?"


End file.
